Harry Potter: and the journal to be reckoned with
by secretsirius
Summary: Harry finds his father's journal, and unlocks the mysteries of what happened while his father, Sirius, and Remus were in school themselves, recounting things whether funny or terrible.
1. finding the journal

Hello. this is my newest Harry Potter story, remember I am still doing the thing where if you review I will more than gladly give you credit next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Harry Potter: and the journal to be reckoned with**

Once on a very, very happy Hogwarts day… not, I bet you wish it started out like that, but in that case I can not meet your demands. For this day would be very dismal for most. Bet you thought something bad was going to happen, well you're wrong. Harry Potter on the other hand, he was going to have a little more to deal with, other than plans to ditch Potions class. He is going to have the weirdest day of them all, and not just because the local Hufflepuff girls think he's gay. On the other hand he is Harry Potter; he lives for excitement and all that jazz.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked side by side in the dimly lit stone hallway. Being their seventh year they wanted to stick together… for the most part. Sticking together was hard these days, for everyone wanted to do different things, go different ways. Things would get all complicated… like rubix cubes. All of the classes were harder, and threats such as Malfoy were no more, all they had to do was find all of the horcruxes and get rid of Voldemort. That shouldn't be too hard… Harry only hoped that their friendship could last through it all. There was no way that Harry was going to let Voldemort have the pleasure of destroying his friendship with his friends.

Harry looked towards Hermione and smiled that oh so sly smile of his, that kind of conventional 'look at me' smile the one he always smiles when he is going to ask a total rhetorical question that he already knows the answer to, and asks in his normal British accented teenage tone, "You think Snape is glad to be back?" Hermione threw him that you might as well put a red sticker on your head that says I'm stupid look, "I wouldn't think so, considering this is his only alternative… other than prison…" Ron and Harry shrugged lightly, "That is true…" Ron added, trying to sound at least like he was listening a little bit, and not just in his own little world, which may or may not be named Weasly land.

They neared a large wooden door with large iron bars going down it. They opened the door revealing many small cauldrons sitting upon large wooden tables, and a large wooden teacher's desk. The walls of the room were solid stone, and were made of a dark grey textured type of stone. There were four candles lined along the wall going across each wall. The room giving off a quaint, yet dismal feel was not as dismal as the professor that taught in it was. Professor Snape was hated by most Gryffindor students, and loved by most Slytherin students. His shoulder length black hair gave him that kind of scary look, known as the 'you say anything to make me mad, and I am going to sectumsempera your butt' look. That look was also supported by the all famous Snape sneer, given by his devilish black eyes, long shoulder length black biker hair, his pale face, and shall I say rather long nose. The Snape sneer was Snape's best weapon against weak, unsuspecting Gryffindors.  
The three took their seat and talked amongst themselves until Snape appeared in front of the class, of course with his sneering look about his face, adding to the dampened and dismal feel of the room, which nearly seemed impossible. Snape kept his eye on Harry throughout the period, as if were trying to pick out every little mistake that he was making. This made Harry mad and very frustrated with trying to figure out exactly what he was getting at. Although with Snape you could never tell that much, always so quiet and secretive like he wants Saddam to be his role model. Snape isn't the happy-go-luck kind of guy; I don't think he goes frolicking through fields of daisy and pink bunny rabbits. Or at least I hope not.  
Harry and Ron noticed this, but Hermione kept slaving away in her book, as if Harry and Ron were just little figments of her imagination in her little world of studying, being the smartest of the house, and proving that most girls are indeed smarter than guys. Ron leaned over to Harry and asked in a low whisper, "Is he still watching?" Harry nodded to Ron and said in an even quainter voice, "I think so…you'd think that by now he would have that stalking job that he's always wanted." Ron and Harry snickered lightly as class had finally ended and they were glad to see that Snape had not done anything drastic, like spork Harry's eyes out. At least they hoped that he still hadn't planned to do that.

As they walked back into the hallway Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to the common room, the place you retreat to when boredom take over, and you have no McDonalds. They knew that they had to keep a sharp eye out for Malfoy. Like Snape, Malfoy had been given another chance at Hogwarts. They rounded a corner and there stood Malfoy sporting his smug look of complete arrogance that I happen to hate way more than the Snape sneer. Mostly because a lot of people think that it's hot, but that's beside the point. As he walked up his 'lackeys' Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind him. Malfoy leered at the three, his eyes filled with jealousy and hatred. He stepped forward in front of Harry and said, "So Potter…you managed to get away again…next time we'll see that it's you hanging from the air." When he finished Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy had all burst into laughter.

Although, Harry, Ron, nor Hermione knew what he was talking about, nor saw what was so funny about it. Malfoy needed to work on his threats this year; it was like he was running out. Harry shook his head, "Say what you want, but we'll see who ends up feet in the air first." Ron and Hermione stood back snickering to themselves, knowing that Harry could handle this himself, but also just wanting for Harry to end it by punching Malofy's lights out. Wouldn't that be a thrill? But all Malfoy had said in return before he walked away was, "We'll see about that Potter…" Malfoy brushed past them followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Since year one Malfoy had been trying to bring them down, now look what it's got him! A low supply of threats, serves him right in that matter.

Harry looked at the stone ground quietly, thought of his father, Sirius, and Remus running through his head. He could just imagine them standing up to Lucius Malfoy, and getting into a lot of trouble, he knew from the disciplinary records that Snape had him, that they were quite the little trouble makers. They were such good friends, and they could withstand anything together, even detention from McGonagall. That made him think of his friendship with his friends too, he wanted so bad what his father had with Sirius and Remus back then. Harry was beginning to wish that he could have his father's help in keeping his friendship with Ron and Hermione strong, give him little secrets and hints.

Hermione looked at Harry with worry, "Is something bothering you Harry? You look like someone threw a brick at your head, and accidentally didn't miss…" Harry quickly looked up to Ron and Hermione, his eyes giving out that stressed, yet completely relaxed and satisfied kind of look, "Lets go to the room of requirements…" This of course surprised the two, but they still nodded lightly, and agreed anyways. Like they really had a choice in the matter anyhow, it was either go to the common room, or be bored like everyone else. Or go on an 'adventure' with Harry and at least have a little fun.

They hurried along the corridors and the staircases and began climbing stairs until they reached the large polished wooden door and opened it. The door made a large creaking sound as they walked in. They walked through the dark and stopped, "You go on Harry, Hermione and I will wait here and do the guardy thing." Harry nodded and stepped through the wall muttering, "I need dad's help… I need dad's help…" and so on through a few more walls. After the last wall in front of him stood a large door, in which there was a lot of in Hogwarts. Harry was almost scared to open it, but he put that behind him and opened the door, inside he saw a small stone pedestal. Upon the pedestal was a small red velvety, Gryffindor colored pillow. Laying across the pillow in a neat fashion was a book.

Harry walked towards the pedestal and looked at the book. It was in elegant brown leather binding, and in golden Lucida writing it said 'James Potter' upon the cover. Harry picked it up and saw written in hot pink quill writing 'The wonderful world of James Potter… a journal to be reckoned with." Harry stared in awe; the last thing he had expected was a journal to be reckoned with, that was just odd and surprising. He turned and made his way to the entrance, journal in hand. Ron and Hermione looked at him with expecting faces, "What did you find?" asked Ron in a slightly excited tone. Harry tossed the journal over to Ron; Hermione looked onto the journal as Ron opened it. They both look up and simultaneously say, "Your dad had a journal... to be reckoned with?" After a few seconds they broke out into laughter and went back to the common room.

None of them knew exactly what they would encounter while reading this journal, and once they start reading… will they be able to stop? Will they be afraid of what they find, or will they laugh histerically? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. strong and absorbant

Ok, I know this story may seem a bit odd, but that is mostly because it is filled with a lot of inside jokes and stuff. I am not that good at writing Harry Potter stuff, so this is like an accomplishment lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter... none at all... no sir we... not me

**Harry Potter: and the journal to be reckoned with**

Here we are back in the room of requirements with our all famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Of coarse they were all laughing over the 'journal to be reckoned with' and the pink quill writing that adorned the first page. This was even better than they expect, they thought like maybe they would find a note or something, but a journal? No one could have suspected it, especially from James Potter.

They were all kind of wierded out by the fact that Harry's father had a journal, and were kind of scared to open it and read it, but the curious sides of them wanted to find out what exactly happened back then. It was almost as if they didn't have enough sense to just set it down and leave well enough alone. You might wonder if they would actually be scared of James Potter after reading this journal. But still nonetheless they were still too curious not to read it, almost as if they hadn't heard the expression 'curiosity killed the curious Gryffindor Hogwarts students.'

They ran towards the common room, almost tripping through the large portrait hole. When they entered the common room they searched for anyone that might try and take the journal away from them. Noticing that no one was inside the common room they sat down, ready to indulge themselves in the 'wonderful' world of James Potter. Harry turned past the first page that said it was the journal to be reckoned with, straight to the beginning, the first words being, 'Sirius got another number today…' Harry then read on:

"As if he needs another name added into his 'black book!' I mean it is almost as if he wanted us to groan and say not another one! I mean please, he thinks he is the best looking guy in the school, well I tell ya, I have a lot on him as far as looks go."

: Flashback:

James and Remus walked up the large staircase as they heard a male voice screaming behind them, "James! Remus!" They turn around to see none other than Sirius and Peter running towards them, and they were pained to see that Sirius was holding high above his head a small black book. James sighed lightly and spoke in a light groan as they caught up, "who is it this time Sirius?" Sirius grinned as he was still trying to catch his breath, Peter was looking at him nervously as Sirius spoke "I believe her name was Lily Evans… had to make something up to get her to talk to me, she was a toughie." Remus quirked an eyebrow, "Lily Evans?" he paused for a moment, thinking upon the name, he then added in "Sounds arrogant…" James nodded in agreement, and they began to walk towards the common room as he said, "Well I still haven't met her." With that statement they traveled off to the common room.

They were only in their first year at this point and were too young and stupid. Except for Remus of course, who had probably made it his personal goal to read every single book in the library. Of coarse Sirius is the 'player' of the group, completely unlike the others, that have no luck with women at all. James was actually more or less the normal one of the group, a troublemaker, but still normal. Peter, well he is just regular normal ole nervous Peter, nothing too special about Peter.

As they entered the common room Remus sat in his normal arm chair as James, Sirius, and Peter each sat on the couch. It wasn't a very comfy couch, but still they always insisted upon sitting on it, like they didn't care that they were sitting on cushions that were hard as stone. Almost as if they had over taken the common room, and personally decided that this was there couch, and no one was supposed to sit on their couch. Almost like the needed their own flag there just to mark their territory. Though Sirius could probably think of other ways that aren't very sanitary to mark territory, but that is a completely different story.

"Tell me Sirius… how do you get all the girls?" James asked inquisitively, as his eyes set on Sirius's smug, kind of prideful, 'don't mess with the best' kind of look. Remus then piped in a statement that would change them all. Well not really… it was just really, really surprising, he said, "Yeah, you pick up girls like a strong and absorbent paper towel!" Just then a young red haired girl with green eyes burst into the common room, storming through the hall that led down from the portrait hole. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sirius Black! You lying, cheating, son of a- err!" All of the guys save Sirius let out a small snicker. Sirius had more of the scared, surprised look upon his face. They didn't know who the girl was, once again, save Sirius, and they weren't sure they wanted to know who she was. They were just mighty amused to see that one of the names would have to be crossed out.

: Back to reality:

Harry closed the journal and looked at Ron and Hermione, and said in a surprised tone, "I think I know what they meant by to be reckoned with…"


End file.
